


Reflections of X.

by Futaba_Sakura



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futaba_Sakura/pseuds/Futaba_Sakura
Summary: Axel and Saix long for each other; but organisation work gets in the way. As do Xion and Roxas; the people Axel cares for much so. How will the two tackle their issues?TRIGGER WARNINGS:Self harmSexual content.
Relationships: Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It stung. Axel groaned quietly as he let the blue haired Male do what had to be done. He had messed up again and gotten punishment from their leader; now having a horrible cut to his stomach. He sat on his bed; head tilted back to avoid crying with blood along his torso and dripping onto the soft satin of the bedsheets. The blade had dug in far enough to show part of his system; and he groaned each time his lifelong friend tried to aid him. Saïx gave up; and decided to black out the sounds of Axel. Despite feeling this was cruel; it was needed. He poured the antiseptic down the wound and pressed the bandages on tightly; Axel screaming and writhing in pure agony. Tears fell down his face; and when Saïx moves back, he cried out in agony and let himself go limp on the bed. Guilt tugged at Saïx. He hated seeing the redhead in such pain; his body having a few spasms before it hit unconsciousness. He felt bad. However that was possible, was far beyond him. Once Saïx determines Axel asleep, he slowly moved to the blanket and put it over the sleeping redhead; groaning in worry. It was late into the night and Saïx was pretty tired. The moon had not exhilarated him today. And this would have all been avoided if Axel could have learnt to keep his god damned mouth shut.

Saïx loved Axel. The two had been together for some time now. But during every single time this had happened; Saïx wanted to strangle Axel. 

Oddly enough that thought was arousing to him. He had this idea pushed to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to force Axel out of their vanilla.. Ish zone right now. Not yet; soon however. 

For now; the blue haired male stripped himself of his coat; tossing the deeply coloured leather garment onto the floor in a slump. He looked at his body. Muscular and covered in broken cracks. From the large Sigil on his face to the scars littered all up arms; to the battle scars on his torso. Saïx was covered. He tossed on a loose set of clothes before clambering into the large velveteen bed next to his lover and slowly fell risk to the succubus known as sleep.

As morning rolled over; Saïx woke up feeling.. oddly upset. It was probably his depression kicking in; but he felt like laying back down and sobbing. He noticed Axel was up; probably in the grey room by now. Saïx dragged himself up, his luminous eyes lacking in their usual lustrous beauty. They were dim and gloomy; showing his true mood. He slowly walked into the bathroom. 

That’s when the urge kicked in. Saïx couldn’t help but give in. He had been clean for a week or so; but the dragging need to be numb overpowered him. He felt blacked out; until he looked down and saw blood gush from his arms and slowly drip down onto the white tiling of the sink. He shakily rinsed the cuts; ten or so along his forearms; before pulling antiseptic out; and dabbing then with that before tying tight bandages across them. That should subdue the urges. 

He then turned; to get changed. He knew what was going to happen later tonight; so At least hoped he would be okay for that. He put on his leather pants, heeled boots, gloves and organisation cloak before leaving the room; off to find his spouse. 

After the day had been done; the two walked back to their room. They both had the same intent; however. And they could care less if it woke up neighbouring members; because they lacked the emotion to care for them. Only for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saïx and Axel get ...Experimental in the bedroom; only to get scalded after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you like this :)

“Be a good boy for me and get your collar on.” He barked at his pet, already growing aroused at the thought. “I want you ready for this by the time I return from the bathroom.” He chuckled.

Axel nodded. He stripped off his clothes as fast as he could and reached to where he kept his collar. Black, and having Saix’s name on it, engraved to the lock to show he belonged to the blue haired Male. He then attached Saix’s favourite leash to it, before waiting on the bed. It was only a few seconds after that, that Saïx returned; a coy grin on his face. His hands held a black bag that intrigued axel.   
“Good boy. You know what to call me during this; right?” He chuckled, waiting for Axels reply.   
“..Yes Sir.” He replied; waiting for what would happen. 

“Safe word?”   
“Emblem.”   
“Good boy. Now I want you to close your eyes for me..” he hummed, and when Axel did so; he emptied the contents of his bag onto the bed; and took everything he wore off aside from his boxers.  
Then, he spoke “Open.” He hummed. Axel saw what laid on the bed now. And it aroused him to know he would have this used on him. What he could see was the following: a black spanking paddle, a gag, handcuffs and lube. Their obviously was no need for condoms, too. Both had tested negative for STI’s, and their was no risk of a pregnancy. 

“Choose one.” Saix ordered. Axel looked at them, picking the paddle “Yes,” he hummed, being disobedient, as usual   
“Yes.. What?” Saix hummed, eyes narrowed.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Axel purred   
“Say Sir; or else you know what’s in store..”  
“Make me.”   
“..Face down; ass in the air. Now.” Saïx hissed. Axel did so, and Saix came behind him. He took the paddle, and smirked, leash in the other hand. He gave it a tug to get Axels attention. “You won’t be able to sit down after this.” He grinned. Then, began spanking Axel , each time he did; his ass reddened, and a moan escaped Axel 

“You enjoy this so much; no?” He laughed, digging his nails into Axels red ass, a sadistic look on his face. 

Axel groaned, feeling his dick get hard. 

“I-I’ve learnt my lesson sir...!” He practically drooled out, wanting more.

“Good boy.” He hummed “You can move now.” Saix grinned. 

Axel did so, sitting in front of Saix. Saix grinned, before revealing his cock. It was large; to what Axel thought; and hard. It made Axel want it more. 

“Axel. I need you to tell me if your okay with gaging.” 

“..I am, Sir.” He hummed. 

Saix tugged him close to his dick. 

“Deep throat it. And you better gag.” He grinned, watching Axel take the whole thing in his mouth; a soft gag escaping him. 

This continued for a while; until Axel moved back and jacked his spouse off until he was covered in his cum; dropping down from his face. Axel had also had his mouth open; so some of it had found its way into their. 

“Good boy. Now I want you to prepare yourself while I do the same.” 

Axel nodded, before lubing up a finger, and slipping it up his ass. He groaned, before another followed. He had prepared himself, to what he thought. 

Until the gag entered his mouth. Fuck. That was arousing to both. 

“Ready, Axel?” He hummed. As Axel nodded, Saïx slammed into Axel; and a muffled scream of pleasure rode from the Male. One hand found its way into Axels hair, and the other tugged onto his leash, as he ploughed through Axel quickly. Axel was being loud. Very loud; despite the gag he had to wear. The one that should have prevented his.

It wasn’t long before Axel came. The hot liquid spraying up himself and onto the bed. Saix followed suit; filling axel before pulling out. He took the gag and leash from his boyfreind before telling him to rest. He would clean up 

Axel; being obedient for one , lay in bed; shifting about before he fell suit to sleep. 

Saix took care in cleaning his toys; placing them back where they came from; before joining Axel in bed. They would probably end up doing something similar to what had just happened in the morning. That was a fairly short session in his opinion.


End file.
